


RWBY x Saints Row 4-Romance Options

by TheArchangel254



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crossover (kind of), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Multiple ships, Spoilers for Saints Row 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangel254/pseuds/TheArchangel254
Summary: I came up with this one night after watching an episode of RWBY, and playing Saints Row 4 for many hours.





	RWBY x Saints Row 4-Romance Options

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

**Romance Scenario #1: Boss X Kinzie**  
**Boss:Qrow Branwen**  
**Kinzie Kensington:Winter Schnee**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Qrow** :”(obviously drunk)Hey Winter, you wanna fuck?”  
**Winter** :”Do you think I, a Schnee and a military officer would want to be with a drunken idiot like you?”  
**Qrow** :”With a father like yours, I think you'd do anything to piss him off, Ice Queen.”  
**Winter** :”Good point.”*punches Qrow and pounces on him*

* * *

  **Romance Scenario #2:Boss X Matt**  
**Boss:Weiss Schnee**  
**Matt Miller:Jaune Arc**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Weiss** :”Jaune, I've been thinking… we could all be dead soon, so… man I can't believe I'm saying this… do you want the honor of losing our virginities together?”  
**Jaune** :”That's sweet coming from you Snow Angel.*grins*Can you call me X-Ray?”  
**Weiss** :”Are you fucking serious?”  
**Jaune** :”You still up for it?”  
**Weiss** :”Oh what the hell?”*starts making out with Jaune*

* * *

  **Romance Scenario #3:Boss x Pierce**  
**Boss:Sun Wukong**  
**Pierce Washington:Neptune Vasilias**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Sun** :”Hey Neptune.”  
**Neptune** :”What's on your mind?”  
**Sun** :”We've had some good times together haven't we?”  
**Neptune** :”Hell yeah… Fighting, hitting on chicks, eating ramen…”  
**Sun** :”Wanna add casual sex to that list?”  
**Neptune** :”You know I'm a ladies man at heart, but fuck it, I'm down.”

* * *

  **Romance Scenario #4:Boss x Shaundi**  
**Boss:Yang Xiao Long**  
**Shaundi:Blake Belladonna**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Yang** :”Been a helluva ride, hasn't it..."  
**Blake** :"That's an understatement."  
**Yang** :"You have changed so much."  
**Blake** :"*smirks*Wish I could say the same for you."  
**Yang** :"Hey! I've changed… a little. Anyway, what ever happened with that guy who won your dating show?"  
**Blake** :"Vacuoan Monkey King? He was cool and all, but actions didn't live up to the name."  
**Yang** :”Look I gotta tell you something....it always drove me crazy that you had human and faunas alike drooling over you, and were willing to go on a dating show, but not once did you ever give me a shot"  
**Blake** : "You never asked me for one."  
**Yang** : "*grins*Well I'm asking now kitty cat."  
**Blake** :Then I guess we should make up for lost time..."

* * *

  **Romance Scenario #5:Boss x CID**  
**Boss:Ruby Rose**  
**CID:Penny Polendina**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Ruby** :”Look Penny, I have… a request…”  
**Penny** :”You want me to pleasure you?”  
**Ruby** :”*blushes*Err y-yeah.”  
**Penny** :”Don't worry Ruby. Combat isn't the only thing I'm ready for.”

* * *

  **Romance Scenario #6:Boss x Asha**  
**Boss:James Ironwood**  
**Asha Odekar:Glynda Goodwitch**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**James** :”Glynda, I respect you too much to bullshit you…”  
**Glynda** :”You don't respect me.”  
**James** :”That's… not true?”  
**Glynda** :”What do you want James?”  
**James** :”I'm looking for rough sex, and Winter is too young for me.”  
**Glynda** :”*sighs*I stay on top, and you don't get to speak.”  
**James** :”Deal.”

* * *

  **Romance Scenario #7:Boss x Ben King**  
**Boss:Nora Valkyrie**  
**Benjamin King:Lie Ren**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Ren** :”Can I help you Nora?”  
**Nora** :”No. Well, yes-it's… Sorry this is just hard to ask.”  
**Ren** :”It's alright. Just say what's on your mind, you never had that problem before.”  
**Nora** :”I'm not sure if I can this time.”  
**Ren** :”*touches her shoulder*You never know if you can have something unless you ask for it.”  
**Nora** :”I don't want things to change between us.”  
**Ren** :”They won't change. We're friends Nora.”  
**Nora** :”I don't know. You'll see me differently…”  
**Ren** :”Just spit it out Nora.”  
**Nora** :”Can you… show me how you make your pancakes?”  
**Ren** :”*smiles*Sure. We can do that later.”

* * *

  **Romance Scenario #8:Boss x Johnny Gat**  
**Boss:Summer Rose**  
**Johnny Gat:Taiyang Xiao Long**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Taiyang** :Hey Summer, how…”  
**Summer** :”Wait Tai, I have to tell you something:For two years I saw you fall into a deep depression, and it hurt me to watch. With that light gone, there was a hole in my heart that I tried to fill with anything I could find… slaying Grimm, baking cookies, playing with Yang… sometimes a weird combination of the three.”  
**Taiyang** :”Heh heh heh.”  
**Summer** :”But nothing worked… none of those things made feel as alive as you did. And I always thought it was because I was feeling your pain, but seeing you happy made me realize just how much I want to be with you. I'm not as cool or outspoken as Raven, and I know that I couldn't take her place, but--”  
**Taiyang** :*starts making out with Summer*


End file.
